


Chaos in my blood

by LittleGirlMurder



Series: In My Blood [1]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Angst, Child Abuse, Childhood Trauma, Everyone Has Issues, Gen, Introspection, Mental Instability
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:40:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21694777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleGirlMurder/pseuds/LittleGirlMurder
Summary: "What most people forget is that greatest villains  are those inside your own head. I would  know. It is in my blood, after all."Carlos de Vil  always knew that, sooner or later, it would come  for him too. Just like it had for his mother. He just didn't  expect  to be  so good  at hiding  it. But it made sense. People only ever saw what they  wanted to  see.
Series: In My Blood [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1563838
Kudos: 34





	Chaos in my blood

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own 'Descendants', Disney does.

Carlos de Vil was a smart boy.

He knew he was. No one ever caught on when he was lying to them after all. No noticed when he made them do what he wanted them to. No one could make technology that worked half the time like he did. Carlos knew where he got it from too.

Cruella de Vil. 

His mother was smart as well. Carlos noticed. How else would she able to keep everyone afraid of her while having no magic? Why else would she have been rich through her fashion before? He could still see it sometimes. On her rare good days. 

So what did this mean for him? 

He was a de Vil after all. Black, white and red, a good fashion sense, and a generous dose of crazy. The whole package. 

Sometimes, he thought maybe it was just paranoia. Maybe it wouldn't affect him. Cruella's illness. They were nothing alike after all. Why _would_ it affect him? Perhaps it wasn't hereditary.

_It came gradually. So slow and steady. I never even saw it coming. Maybe it was the de Vil genes. Maybe it just the Isle. Either way, I would notice. I always caught myself in time, and no else did. The irrationality, the moral apathy. The instability. I hid my urges, my instincts, my thoughts, well. Too well._

Carlos was an excellent liar after all. Especially when it came to lying to himself.

When he, Mal, Evie and Jay first came to Auradon, it seemed to get better. For one, he no longer had to see Cruella every day. She couldn't lock him in with the bear traps, put out her cigarettes on him, or force him to do chores morning, noon and night. No more beatings, no more struggling to breathe while she she held him down in the water. 

_Being away from her helped, I think. The atmosphere in Auradon did too. Even though they were bigoted, prejudiced idiots with a sugary, fluffy idea of real life. At least they had good intentions. Nobody in Auradon tried to kill me either. I was okay, at first._

Even though some people stared at him oddly, nobody noticed. Little wonder. They didn't _want_ to see. Not the people of Auradon. Not Mal. Not Evie. Not Jay. To be fair, his bloodlust had died down with his mother away from him. It never dissapeared through. The bloodlust was there, just beneath the surface. Waiting. 

_I wonder..._

_... do you people realise that the greatest villains aren't on the isle at all? Sometimes , they're inside your own head._

**C**

**H**

**A**

**O**

**S**

**I**

**N**

**M**

**Y**

**B**

**L**

**O**

**O**

**D**

**Author's Note:**

> Carlos' mental illness? Think Nagisa from "Assassination classroom ". Not really crazy, just questionable mental stability and the presence of bloodlust.


End file.
